Dark Redemption And Clever Omission
by trux228
Summary: Draco at age 14 no longer caring about blood status falls in love with Hermione. Like his godfather before him Draco pushes the muggle born away during the summer after fifth year. Now in 2001 in the midst of war Draco has rose in the ranks of death eaters. Can Draco's soul have it's Dark Redemption? Major Events unfold as they do in the original series up until the end of HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Merlin's Book**

 **Greyscale Castle peninsula jutting into the Irish Sea**

 **September 18th 2001 10:09 p.m.**

 **Authors Note:** Hi everyone this is my 1st attempt at fan-fiction, with that being said it's probably complete rubbish. However the ideas being used in this story have been in my head for far to long to not give it a go. Dramione fan fics these days seem to have very little backbone, at least to me anyways what i mean by this is there is very little story element, description and really anything that takes use of the wonderful world J.K. Rowling created. So first and foremost this story is to be an adventure 1st and a romance 2nd, if your only about the romance this fic may not be for you. Lastly constructive criticism and reviews would be greatly appreciated, i need to know if the story sucks or if its good and I should keep going! Hope you enjoy!

A torrent of rain made into razors owing to the unusually frigid air was flying about in what seemed like any direction but downward due to the squalled winds. Lightning Scorned sky the only thing revealing the silhouette of the castle through the blackness. "Yes, it is indeed a cold day in hell," Draco thought with bitterness. "Bloody grounds duty at a castle in the middle of bum fuck nowhere all to guard a book that would be just as safe at HQ or with ol snake eyes himself."

The sound of an explosion coming from the south end of the peninsula violently pierced the air. Looking at the sky in that direction Draco could just make out black smoke rising through the night. "Really the order found this place? Beyond that they were dumb enough to blatantly attack it? No, not even Crab and Goyle are that stupid, OK well maybe. The book's in the castle, this must be a distraction. Smirking to himself Draco hastily made his way towards the castles north entrance, the one he was most near. Once inside he found everyone scurrying about, heading for the top of the northern tower Draco started bounding the stairs three steps at a time, coming towards him from the direction he was heading was Blaise Zabini and 3 others all of which were no older than 17. "Blaise, were you at the top of the tower? Draco inquired. Half out of breath Zabini replied. "Yea mate the explosion started a fire, fucking resistance burning our supplies and half the bloody forest! We're heading o." "No". Draco said cutting Zabini's sentence off. " The fire's a distraction, they're heading for the book. Masks on let's go!"

As the group of five got closer to the "Treasure Room" of the castle on the 4th floor the unmistakable sounds of magic spells whizzing around, the twinge of magic surrounding them, and the all too familiar smell of dust, rubble, and blood capturing the senses. Inside the great room were seven hooded and glamoured members of the resistance still standing defiantly dueling in a reverse U shape against the remaining Nine Death eaters in the room slowly working towards the other exit.

Stepping over a body Draco looks at the remaining resistance. Two of them are clutching what appears to be Merlin's book. Draco raising his wand silently casts a spell at the ceiling above his enemies. A large area of the ceiling fall towards them in various sizes of rubble. One of the individuals holding Merlin's book manages to both deflect a spell from one of Draco's comrades and with a second flourish of their wand catch all of the rubble just in time. The rubble begins to spin like a top hurling through the air towards the death eaters. Draco effortlessly disintegrates the rubble to sand, advancing towards the order.

"We're not all getting out of here, you two go! Now!" Yells a familiar but unplaced voice. After a pause the two individuals blast a hole in the wall and make a break for it. The five remaining order members go on the offensive, Draco breaks into a sprint blocking and dodging spells as he goes, pursuing the book holders deciding that there's more than enough of his comrades to capture the remaining five. "Don't kill these five the dark lord will want them alive! Commanded Draco.

Pointing at the nearest three death eaters he beckoned "You three on me!" Aware that they can't let Draco pursue the two in possession of Merlin's book the five Figures aim towards Draco desperately despite their overwhelming number of attackers. "Avada Kedavra!" They all say in near unison. Acting quickly Draco lifts his wand free hand towards the sky pulling some of the floor from the castle into the air creating a physical shield from the attacks, with his wand he shoots bright blue lightning that arcs all over the place as it travels in the direction of his makeshift shield ripping chunks of stone from the walls. As it goes along the lightning focuses as it nears the makeshift shield fitting through the gaps in the rock only to end up arcing just as wildly as it had before after it passes through the shield. The lightning hits its targets and 2 of the five remaining members are hit directly by the lightning, sending them crashing into the cold stone of the back wall.

Draco continues his chase getting out into the corridor he sees the two rounding the corner going separate directions. Draco and one other death eater give chase going right, the other two to the left. Winding their way through the 4th floor Draco realizes where the intruder is heading they are going to end up at the terrace. Confidently he thinks to himself " either they have a broomstick that can get around the anti hovering charms in place or more likely they're at a dead end." As expected the intruder came to a halt staring down the edge of the castle. With a quick glance back towards Draco the intruder bounds off the edge of the castle ripping off their cloak as they do. Draco gets to the edge of the castle where the intruder jumped. Looking down Bewildered for a moment Draco sees the intruder using the cloak like a parachute and presumably the slowing charm Arresto Momentum the intruder now revealed to be a woman has managed to slow their fall enough to tuck and roll practically hitting the ground running.

With a smirk Draco concentrates his magic and jumps spreading his cloak and soaring through the air as if he had a muggle glider. Soaring past the intruder still 20 feet in the air Draco keeps on soaring eventually landing near the area the wards will end. Heading back towards the castle Draco pursues the intruder. Making an angle away from Draco the intruder heads for the perimeter, at this point the intruder has been spotted by other death eaters, they are going to surround her. Draco is closing in on her as well, as he nears her his heart fills with dread. "No No No why did it have to be her of all people?" The chocolate colored eyes of Hermione Jean Granger were staring back at him pleading, for what, he didn't know but it felt like she was looking right through him into his soul. This was it she was going to be caught, tortured, and murdered. By now five other death eaters had closed around her, two more on their way. Draco wondered if this was the universe's way of punishing Draco for all his terrible transgressions during the past few years.

 _"Granger look at me" Draco said as he placed his finger underneath her chin lifting it up. " Whatever Weaselbee said to make you cry, it's well he's just not worth crying over OK…" " He went on and on about me going to the ball with Krum I'm fraternizing with the enemy and all that, if he only knew I really wanted to go with you!" Hermione sniffled. "Dance with me Hermione…?" "pssh I'm crying and my face is all red and puffy I bet I look a dreadful sight." whispered Hermione. Taking Hermiones' hands into his Draco pulled Hermione to her feet and they began to dance. " Hermione, you're still the most beautiful girl in the world"_

With a blur of movement Draco shot the killing curse five times in rapid succession like an old six shooter from the wild west. "Go!" Draco yelled, pushing Hermione towards freedom. The remaining two death eaters fired spells Draco easily deflected and returning his own spells Memory modifying charms. Taking a quick glance back towards Hermione she mouthed thank you before disappearing with a pop. Draco trudging his way back into the castle to clean up this debacle thinks to himself. " Flat Face is gonna be pissed."More than an hour later Draco is laying in bed, glancing up at the clock it reads, 12:02 am. "Happy Birthday Hermione" Draco drifted off into a rare peaceful slumber with thoughts of Hermione Granger filling his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Summons**

 **Draco's Bedroom Malfoy Manor**

 **September 19th 2001 7:41 a.m.**

 **Authors Note:** Hi all, thanks for checking out my story hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

With a pop Rimsey the house elf appeared causing Draco to jolt upright in his bed. " Master Draco sorry for waking you, Ms. Lestrange is here she is wanting to talk with you." With a sigh draco rolled out of bed. "That's alright Rimsey, tell her I'll be down shortly." After a quick shower Draco got dressed and headed for the dining room. "Ah Draco sit, have some breakfast" Narcissa said with a smile. "Good morning mother" Draco replied whilst sitting down at the table "Father, Aunt Bella". "DRACO" His deranged aunt said both yelling and whispering at once. "What happened at Greyscale last night? I heard you let them get away with the book. He's not going to be happy Draco, I expect he'll be summoning all of us soon enough. "Yes, one got away with the book. Surprised more didn't escape really, the amount of imbeciles and children we have in our ranks now is astounding. The resistance had half of our forces running out of the castle just because they set fire to some of our supplies, blithering idiots the lot of them." Draco said with a drawl. "Anyways I'm sure the Dark lord will question me about it at the summons so you'll hear all about it then, no need to repeat myself just know that it was anyone's fault but mine." "Be that as it may Draco, You were the only Gold mask at the castle weren't you?" Lucious questioned. "I hope you have a very good explanation for the dark lord he's put a lot of trust in you." " Really father that's just hilarious coming from you, the dark lord doesn't even acknowledge your existence anymore." Snapped Draco with a sneer. "Besides, The dark lord will undoubtedly use legilimens so my memories will do the speaking for me. "SO, if you're all finished interrogating me, I'd like to finish my breakfast and be on my way. I've things to do before he summons us."

Some hours later Draco was hunched over his desk with a variety of ancient tomes sprawled across it. Page 477 of "Advanced Wards,Charms and Protections by Isabella Ravenclaw. Draco was fairly certain he knew the intricacies of the fidelius charm at this point but he wanted to be absolutely sure before he attempted it. Draco's left forearm burned in the all too familiar way. Dismally Draco conjured his mask and robes, it was time. Arriving at HQ Draco made his way into the foyer. The room began to fill and a few minutes later Voldemort entered the room gliding to his throne. With a gesture of his hands all death eater masks were removed.

Voldemort began to speak. "Ah my friends it has been six months since I called you all here together, Many of you I know some of you I do not which of course means this is your first meeting, welcome. I'm sure most of you have heard why we're all gathered for this particular meeting today. Last night members of the resistance broke into castle Greyscale and managed to escape with a very important artifact. Can any among you tell me how you managed to let this happen?"

'My lord" came a quivering voice. "They... they knew exactly where the book was, they must have been planning this for some time now… We… we killed many and captured many as well My lord, please we tri... " In an instant the timid man's voice faded, his body began to shrivel like all the water in his body was being sucked out by an invisible straw magic keeping the man hovering just above ground as his limbs went limp until he was a shriveled heap. A last gurgle and a thud to the ground signaled the end of this man's life. "Anyone else? No?" Voldemort asked with a hiss. " Alright, I'll pick then… Draco! Come forward."

Draco moved into the center of the room with an astounding level of stoic calm and elegance even for a Malfoy. "My Lord." Draco said evenly whilst getting down on one knee. "Rise Draco, You were the officer assigned to Greyscale castle were you not?" Questioned Voldemort. "Yes" replied Draco. "A girl escaped with the book, she was a clever witch." "Look into my mind, see the events for yourself my lord." "Very well." Draco opened his barriers allowing Voldemort inside his thoughts. Putting up his walls Draco concealed all his thoughts and Memories Voldemort must not see. Thanks to his godfather's training Draco had become at least as good as Snape had been at occlumency. Draco could disguise his thoughts and emotions well enough that even the best legilimens couldn't tell anything was a miss. Voldemort swimming through Draco's memories violently like a shark thrashing about in a kiddie pool began to give Draco a mild headache, Draco brought forward his ruse of a memory. Voldemort watched the scene unfold exactly as it had up until the point where Draco began closing in on Hermione on the castle grounds.

 _The intruder was deflecting and dodging spells as Draco and the other death eaters gave chase. At the angles they were all approaching her from it was only a matter of time before she'd be surrounded. Acting quickly the intruder landed carefully aimed spells at two of the death eaters nearest her. Stopping in place they look confused for a moment, lowering their wands, then raising them again, but instead point them towards two of the other remaining death eaters giving chase. The confunded death eaters casting the killing curse successfully killing two of the other death eaters. The remaining unconfunded death eater hesitantly moved his wand towards his former allies. The death eaters attempted to attack Draco and the remaining death eater, but Draco was quicker, killing them first. This exchange had bought the intruder enough time to get to the apparition point. Draco screaming, angrily turns towards the remaining death eater and uses the killing curse against him. Draco turns towards the castle barking orders to deal with the bodies at the two death eaters who had been heading towards the "skirmish" before it had ended._

"Well done Draco, it appears you put a valiant effort towards apprehending the intruder, your brethren however did not." Stated Voldemort. "Just one thing, I wonder what of your poor comrade after the intruder escaped" Voldemort asked with glee. "He killed him. That was my older brother Viktor you killed in cold blood Malfoy." Yelled someone from the ranks. Voldemort's amused expression disappearing, Red eyes turning to dark slits. Draco glanced at Voldemort as if to say let me handle it. "Come forward, NOW!" Draco commanded. A boy no older than Sixteen came forward. "What's your name?" Draco inquired. "Elias." replied the boy. "Elias." said Draco with a nod of understanding. "You've got more spine then your brother had. My wand is stowed, go ahead make me suffer for what I've done." The boy pulling out his own wand aims it right between Draco's eyes. "Crucio" The spell seems to have little to no effect. "You have to really mean it with the unforgivables boy. AGAIN, with FEELING. "Crucio!" Draco staggers backwards for a moment but quickly recovers. As if slapping a tennis ball out of mid air Draco wandlessly disarms the boy his wand smacking against the wall before clattering to the ground. "I killed your brother because he made a mistake. He hesitated, in the middle of a war. You know how mistakes are paid for in war? With lives, this time it was your brothers." scolded Draco, as if he was a Hogwarts professor. With a turn of his hand Draco summoned elias's wand to him, turning it around he handed it back to the boy. Draco with a gesture of his hand said "Fall back in." In a stupor the boy backed into the ranks.

"Entertaining as that was we have more to discuss. Fortunately for all of you I expected the resistance was coming for the book. The book they acquired is a fake. Unfortunately this means my suspicions have been confirmed. One among you is a traitor." Voldemort went on and eventually got around to the prisoners they had captured, but Draco was hardly paying attention. He couldn't believe this, Draco risked his neck for Granger, and she risked hers for that blasted book, and for what? On top of that if there is indeed a traitor, then that traitor will know Draco was just lying. The traitor has leverage over Draco, he must be careful moving forward.

Afterwards everyone was beginning to depart, Draco was making to leave as well when Voldemort called out. "Draco, we have more to discuss." Turning around Draco moved towards Voldemort. After everyone else had left Voldemort began to speak. " We will resume your training Monday at six pm, after that I will have a task for you to complete. Until then keep your eyes and ears open amongst the ranks, this traitor must be found." "Of course my lord. Anything else?" With a gesture of his hand Voldemort dismissed Draco.

After exiting the foyer Draco was ambushed by his buddies. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had been waiting for him. Slinging his arm around Draco, Theo began to speak. "Thought you were in some real hot water their Drake, then he reads your mind and you give a harrowing speech to some kid whose brother you just killed. The dark lord seemed so impressed I swear to god I thought he was gonna hug you." Blaise stifling a snicker added. "Yea sure seems you lucked out on this one mate." "We're all going out to celebrate tonight, you should come Draco." said Theo. "Who's all, and to celebrate what?" Draco asked. "Guys night, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and myself. Having the weekend off of course." "Actually Theo I won't be coming." replied Blaise. "Oh do tell? Not hanging out with that French girl again are we Blaise?" jabbed Draco. "Yea something like that." The three continued to talk for a few more minutes before parting ways. Theo leaves after Draco agrees to come out for drinks later. "What you did for that kid back there was really good of you Draco." said Blaise seriously. " Yea killing his brother was good of me?" Asked Draco sarcastically. " You know damn well I'm talking about the kid having that outburst in the middle of the dark lord talking. He would have killed him if you didn't step in drake. I didn't look into your mind like the dark lord did, but something tells me it didn't go exactly as everyone thinks it did. Anyways I've got to go. See you later mate." Before Draco could respond Blaise had disapparated.

 **Authors Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I'm not 100% sure I laid out the meeting and false memory scene too well so hopefully everyone understood what was going on. If you like the story so far please write me a review I'd love to hear what you think, if you haven't enjoyed the story so far please review as well and let me know what you don't like. Thanks again for reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** **Hey guys! Sorry for the long gap in between chapters! I'd been working 6-7 days a week half of the days twelve hour shifts, so i just** **haven't** **had much time to get a chapter out. But at last here it is! I promise the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was! As always please review! Thank you hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **The part at the start here is the song playing at the nightclub triggering memories of Draco's**

 **Chapter 3 Free Fall and Fire Whiskey**

Ministry of Sound Nightclub

September 19th 2001 11:33 p.m.

Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence, caused such silence

Who are we mistaken?

" _Draco, are you really prepared to do this? Joining the Dark Lord takes you down a path you might never escape. In the coming years, the things he'll require of you Draco…" Severus Snape said with a somber tone. " I already have the mark, He's He's already threatened my family I have to do it Snape I MUST do it. Besides what can he ask of me that he hasn't already?" inquired Draco. "Everything Draco, Everything."_

But you see, it's not me

It's not my family

In your head, in your head, they are fighting

With their tanks, and their bombs

And their bombs, and their guns

In your head, in your head they are crying

" _Well boy! What are we gonna do with these muggles hmm? It's your first raid in'it? I'll let you pick then, go on Malfoy." Yelled Mulciber Excitedly. "Kill them?" Draco stated as if it were a question. "Well of course we're going to kill them! I meant before that, torture Draco! What kind of torture! I guess you still haven't got a spine eh boy? No matter I'll just do it this time then, you can watch and learn and before you know it torturing muggles will be your favorite past time." Standing frozen Draco watched as Mulciber raped the Mother of the muggle family while the child and the boys father begged Mulciber to stop. After he was through he killed the mother, moving to the boy using the torture curse on him until he died. Removing the magical restraint from the man's right hand Mulciber put the discarded pistol into it. "Looks like there's one bullet left, you can use it to take another shot at me, and we know how well that worked, or you can end your suffering eh?" With one last pained whimper escaping through the man's mouth he brought the gun to his head and…._

In your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie

What's in your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

" _How do you do it Severus? The killing and the torture I mean." inquired Draco Snape started. "We do what we must Draco. This will be our last training session, I fear my time is short. The dark lord has realized the elder wand isn't his to control. I killed Dumbledore so he will assume I am the true master of the wand. Words won't dissuade him anymore, and he's right, he is not the master of the wand. However neither am I, it's you Draco you command the wand. You disarmed Dumbledore that night. He can never know do you understand?" Snape asked. "So what your just going to trade my life for yours?" Draco stated. " Your my god son, it is my right to do so. Narcissa would never forgive me if I did anything less, besides the dark lord would know I had withheld that information if I told him now, and he'd probably kill me anyways…" Snape continues. "There's more, the dark lord has taught me several…. Skills. His teachings make mine look like a Sunday picnic. I believe once I am gone he will choose you as his new student. Furthermore Draco no matter what he teaches you or what tasks he demands of you, you must not let him corrupt you. " Snape what the hell do you mean? This is a lot of shit to be telling me all at once, I, what do you want me to say? Draco asked. "Draco I'm proud of you, despite your upbringing,despite the mark, despite this damn war you still grew into a decent man. Your affection for Ms. Granger helped guide you. you'll have an opportunity to right your wrongs before this war is over. I didn't want to have to drop this on you all at once, but we are out of time. I am and always have been a spy for the order. Dumbledore was already dying. He asked me to kill him when the time was right, thus protecting you and of course gaining unwavering faith from the dark lord. Take this vial, my memories will explain the rest."_

Another mother's breaking

Heart is taking over

When the violence causes silence

We must be mistaken

"Mother you musn't worry about me." Draco said evenly. "How could I not, first Dumbledore, then the war, then the recruiting, and now he's sending you on another suicide mission. You've more than paid our debt to him. How much more will he ask of You? You should be on patrols or guard duty like the rest of them!" "Cissa you should be proud of Draco, the dark lord isn't asking Draco to pay debts anymore, no this is different itty Draco has earned the dark lord's trust." Cackled Bellatrix Lestrange. "He will become the youngest gold mask and do our family proud." Bellatrix's eyes gleamed with what appeared to be pride and admiration towards her nephew.

It's the same old theme

Since nineteen-sixteen

In your head, in your head, they're still fighting

With their tanks, and their bombs

And their bombs, and their guns

In your head, in your head, they are dying

" _THEO!" yelled Draco as he tackled Theodore Nott to the ground just in time to save him from a stray jet of green light. "This war is madness, at this rate there will be no one left to fight it in a month." Blaise said, helping Draco and Theo to their feet. "Maybe, but there's no stopping that, we can stop the stupid ass way we keep fighting it though. Snake eyes is holding a meeting soon, promoting me to gold mask, I will be able to help decide when what and how we fight." as Draco finished talking an explosion blew apart half the rubble the three were taking cover behind. "hastily returning fire Theo said "If you two are quite done daydreaming about future warfare I'd like to remind you of the CURRENT war we're in the middle of."_

In your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie

What's in your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ie-ie oh

"Drake…Drake… DRACO" Theo repeated pulling Draco from his thoughts. "You alright mate?" "Yeah I'm fine, lost in thought I guess. Draco replied taking another swig of his fire whiskey. "The only thing you should be thinking about right now is which one of these fine ladies you'll be taking home for the night!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered at Theo's remark. "Yea well normally Blaise would be a key contributor in my decision making process, and seeing he's not here." Draco drawled. Appearing out of the blue Blaise asked. "What decisions?" "Decided to come after all did you?" Asked Draco rhetorically. "Yea well Alice thought it best for me to go out for a bit, besides couldn't let you have all the fun." Blaise replied. "Gotta catch up mate." Theo said handing Blaise a shot of fire whiskey. After a few hours Theo had left with a girl in his arm and the other four were getting up to leave. "No ladies for you tonight drake?" Inquired Blaise. "Nah I've got too much shit to do before meeting with flat face on Monday, no time for kicking a woman out of the manor and waking up with a hangover tomorrow, and seeing as the hangover seems inevitable at this point I guess I'll have to forego the pleasantries of a woman tonight." joked Draco. "What's he having you do anyways, it seems like every time he gives you these solo missions you are gone forever or come back with half a foot in the grave." "Dunno mate I hardly ever know until I'm doing it." answered Draco. "Alright well don't get yourself killed, if it's only me and Theo we're all screwed. See ya soon mate." finished saying goodbye Blaise left with a pop.

Draco awoke Saturday morning with a splitting headache. Getting up he opened his cabinet above his deck grabbing a bottle of pepper up potion downing it in one gulp in hopes of it facilitating a speedy recovery. Draco had an appointment with the muggle realtor at 1 pm to finalize his purchase. That left him enough time to run through all of his notes on the Fidelius charm one last time. By three Draco had finalized the deal and officially owned his own home and more importantly a refuge that not even snake eyes can't take away.

A few hours later Draco was sitting in the manor brewing room surrounded by cauldrons. His cauldron of Felix Felicis had about a month left to go so he wouldn't be able to take that with him on whatever mission snake eyes would send him on, but there were various other options that will be ready and may be of use. Rimsey appearing with a pop began to speak. "Master Draco Rimsey is sorry for bothering you, but you have an owl that seems to be awaiting your reply." "That's quite alright Rimsey." replied Draco as he got up to read the letter.

 **Malfoy,**

 **What do you think your playing at letting Hermione Granger escape at Greyscale castle, with the book of Merlin in her possession no less. Seems quite unbecoming of Voldemort's number one errand boy doesn't it. Killing your fellow comrades to save a muggleborn as well, if your father found out I think he might die just so he could roll over in his grave. The book was of course a fake, is that why you let her go? Is this Voldemort's grand scheme with you, gain the trust of the resistance slowly by these little acts of kindness or was it just some attempt at trying to learn who the "traitor" is hmm? If you really want to gain our trust, send us information. Information we can really use.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Wouldn't you like to know**

Draco couldn't believe the audacity of this guy, throwing around insults accusations and demands all at once. The letter must have been a deliberate attempt to rile Draco up. Couldn't the traitor just be happy Draco had aided them and bugger the fuck off.

After the day had turned to night Draco had finished brewing all the potions he could. He gathered up everything else he might need and put it into his pouch that he had added an undetectable extension charm to. Monday came fast with Draco spending the time before meeting the dark lord adding furniture decorations and the like to his home. The most difficult part was the garden which admittedly Draco had a great deal of work left on it. But the ability to grow a large number of his own potion ingredients would definitely be useful.

Draco Arrived at the usual spot at H.Q. at 6 pm on the dot. "Ah Draco your here, as I recall from your memory you displayed a pitiful attempt at flight while chasing the thief. I thought we had moved last this but apparently not… jested Voldemort. " I did it well enough my lord." "Gliding isn't flying boy! Being cocky about failure is ridiculous. Come here." demanded Voldemort. Draco moved towards him and immediately felt the familiar pull behind his navel.

They were on top of a mountain peak with a large chasm separating the peak they were on from another peak. "We will stay here until you successfully travel to the other peak or die trying, understood?" "Yes my lord" replied Draco. Concentrating his magic he felt himself lift into the air, propelling himself forward he began to increase in speed. soon enough he was halfway across the chasm, three quarters, nearly there! He felt his flight failing him. refocusing with every ounce of concentration and magic he strained to maintain airborne he sputtered out and began to free fall. Remaining calm and focused he managed to start flying just for a moment long enough to slow his fall, before he sputtered out again. Free falling again Draco was within reach of a clearing half way down the mountain if he could just resume flying again for a few seconds he could make it… With one last burst of momentum Draco was over the clearing. Flight failing him for the last time he plummeted into the ground bouncing across the snow and ice like a skipping stone before coming to a halt several meters from his initial landing spot. Torn up and bloody Draco new he had to get up. Slowly standing on unsteady feet he rose grasping his shoulder with his other hand. Draco had a dislocated shoulder and a broken collarbone at least. Concentrating he apparated back to Voldemort. Repeating and failing to make even as far as he did the first time Draco took another fall, this time landing with more grace than the last time. After more than an hour of trying and failing Draco had begun to wear on what patients the dark lord had. It was clear even to Voldemort that Draco didn't seem to care if he failed and fell to his death at this point so Voldemort had begun apparating Draco back to the top of the mountain before he could fall. "Again." uttered Voldemort. Raising his wand Draco took a deep breath readying himself. "Without your wand." "My lord, if I was unable to do it with my wand what chance do I have without it?" "Don't be a fool boy, it is not your magical capacity that is holding you back. It's your lack of focus and will to sustain flight. Do it." commanded Voldemort his eyes blood red. With a sigh Draco stowed his wand and focused on being weightless, lifting into the air in a puff of black smoke Draco began streaking towards the opposite peak. Not quite halfway Draco could feel himself losing consciousness from the loss of blood and over use of magic. When he opened his eyes his limp body was hovering in the air near the dark lord. "At this point your beginning to make me wonder if it's my fault Draco, threat of your own death isn't a properly motivating factor anymore. No you've fought this war and accomplished all the tasks I've set out for you, including a few that in the early days of the war were meant for you to fail. Through all that you came out stronger, more powerful. But, you still have a weakness or maybe as Harry potter has reminded me again and again maybe it's a strength and a weakness, Love. Your going to fly to the other peak right now or we will be paying your mother a visit." Voldemort's words were more powerful than Rennervate. Concentrating with everything Draco had he took flight once more. Moving across the chasm he made it to the other peak moving so fast he was having a hard time slowing down.

Landing on his feet, Draco immediately crumpled to his knees, exhaustion filling his body once more. Appearing in front of him Voldemort began to speak. " I had intended to teach you something new today something that may have aided you in the task ahead. You will go to Transylvania some of your northern brethren have been recruiting there. A Russian by the name of Anatoli is the gold mask there. Anatoli has never failed me in his recruiting ventures, but as I understand it there is a certain…. Group he has been unable to recruit. He has asked for help in this matter. After you are healed go there and see he succeeds in his recruitment." After having barely succeeded in apparating back to the manor Draco had Rimsey tend to his wounds. After downing another blood replenishing potion Draco took some dreamless sleeping draught, knowing he would need to have a long rest before he went to Transylvania. Before drifting off to sleep Draco thought about his task ahead. A bunch of hard ass Russians that have always succeeded at recruiting went to Transylvania and had so little success they actually asked for the dark lords help. That could really only mean one thing... Vampires!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Short little chapter just to signal I'm back to writing the story. Had a very busy few months and could't keep writing but I am back. I will follow up with another chapter shortly. I Never mentioned this in prior chapters so just for future Reference Memories are Italicized and Letters are in bold.

 **Chapter 4 The Second letter**

Some stupid Mountain

Monday September 22nd

2001 11:11 p.m.

As soon as Voldemort Disapparated Draco staggered and fell flat on his back. Using his remaining strength Draco dug into his cloak and untied his supplies pouch from his waist reaching in to grab three vials, Blood replenishing potion Essence of Dittany, and magic replenishing potion. Draco opened the stopper and took a swig of blood replenishing potion. Using his renewed strength Draco got to his feet and used the Essence of Dittany to heal himself further. Draco consumed some Magic Replenishing potion as well, with that out of the way he pulled out his wand and began mending his broken bones. Now fully healed Draco figured he had enough strength to safely disapparate. With a pop Draco was in his room at the manor, glancing at his clock, it read 11:20 with a sigh Draco realized he'd been with Flat-face for roughly 5 hours. Exhausted Draco began stripping down to take a shower before heading to bed, he figured he could take tomorrow off before heading to Romania to deal with whatever problems this Anatoli couldn't handle himself. Draco awoke the next morning to an owl he didn't recognize. Well, that is until he got a good look at it. It was that wretched owl that sent him the threatening letter. Draco let the owl in, taking the letter.

 **Malfoy,**

 **Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough with the first letter for a pureblood inbred buffoon like yourself to understand. I wanted a reply with information that could be useful to the resistance! At the very least I expected a reply from you telling me some crap about how Malfoy's don't give into demands they make them and blah blah blah look at me I'm so rich and powerful blah blah blah, but of course you didn't do that either. So I'll make this easier on you. I have evidence and information on you that could be made privy to oh I don't know, say He Who Must Not Be Named himself. You and your family would be as good as dead. I'm done with making threats, if you don't reply to this letter I'll oust you immediately, last warning. Now onto business. You will tell me any useful information you know, and you will continue to do so for the foreseeable future. I will send an owl every so often to pick up more information. If you do not respond, by my good grace's I might assume you were not around to receive the letter. I will then send an owl again a few days later, their will NEVER be a third owl.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Your New Friend Mordy**

 **Mordy,**

 **I Don't like to be toyed with or threatened and I especially don't like you threatening my family. As much as I'd like to call your bluff I'll be giving into your demands. However you might be disappointed to learn that I know far less than you were hoping for. You see as your double agent may have told you, the Dark Lord has become very very paranoid about sensitive information, and even more so now that he knows he has a Traitor in the ranks. You see, guard rotations at different prison and strongholds change weekly or bi-weekly. Objects of importance are heavily guarded, some locations change all together. No one knows even close to all the prisoner locations except the dark lord himself and everyone is forbidden to tell others information they are not supposed to be privy to. While some information might slip here and their it's impossible for one person to have even half of the information about locations, routes, attack plans etc… Combined with the lack of information on the number of guards at a location and shifts being changed, means I will never have more than small amounts of information and that information could have a tight window of usefulness or could still end up faulty. NO ONE knew that Merlin's Book wasn't real, we had been guarding that thing since he acquired it. Even though I am high ranking I know probably less than most as the Dark lord often has me performing special tasks for him that I have little to no information in advance of doing the task. I can tell you for sure that we have had Prisoners located in Dartmoor, Drakewalls, and Yarmouth. Other than that I know the Dark lord has put a large recruitment effort in the area of Romania, and lately more specifically in Transylvania it also seems there is more interest to him in that area beyond just the recruiting efforts. Enclosed is an exterior and interior Schematic of the Dartmoor Prison as I have personally been to that location. When I was last in Dartmoor we had roughly 117 prisoners and 266 men. Roughly ⅓ of that personnel is for upkeep cooking and other remedial tasks. The remaining ⅔ are aprt of a rotating shift and have to be on sight anytime that they are 12 or less hours from shift start. This is all the information I have and it will likely be a very long time before I have anything of further use.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **DM**

Draco did of course know more information but it really was very unlikely he would get more anytime soon so he knew better than to give them everything immediately. Besides they are threatening him for having helped them so they don't deserve a fucking thing anyways. Even the information he gave them wouldn't likely help them much either, He was hoping the vague information he gave them about Romania would peak their interest and they'd send a scouting crew or something so whilst he was there he had a potentially chance to "improve" his situation. He didn't want to have to do anything too nefarious but he couldn't just let the stupid traitor situation make compromise his position or make him a slave to their whim.

A short while later Draco called. "Rimsey!" With a pop the elf appeared. "I'll be leaving for an assignment soon. Follow the usual plan with one additional thing. You must intercept personal mail sent to me. If you receive anything from an individual signed Mordy, Return the owl with this letter." "Yes Master." replied Rimsey enthusiastically. "Will this be another dangerous assignment for master?" "I expect so, they always are. No matter, I'll handle it I always do." remarked Draco with a half smile. "Time to get going I've got some errands to take care of before my assignment." Draco said dismissing Rimsey.

After a long day of preparing things at his new home and setting up some additional precautions in case of his untimely demise Draco went to bed with two things on his mind. How right he really might be when he told Theo all those years ago that Granger would be the death of him, that and how much he bloody hated dealing with vampires the last time he ran into some.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Beggar and the Coward**

Hoia Baciu Forest

Thursday September 25th

2001 8:07 p.m.

The Forest was eerily dark, even more eerily quiet and even more eerie still was the hot thick air. Draco was moving through the forest swiftly the only light coming from the end of his wand, a particular noisy crunch from the leaves just a few feet to the left of him disrupted Draco's laser like focus. Sudden blurs of movement and a ruffling of the tree's indicated Draco was no longer alone. Pivoting, Draco was trying to keep up with the movement, it was circling him, and fast. Suddenly a dark figure flung out of the darkness so fast it was as if it was on a racing broom. Draco reacted quickly immobilizing the creature in mid air. With a turn of his hand he pulled the creature closer, revealing his suspicions to be correct. "Let me go wizard." Croaked the vampire. " Oh but why would I do that we're having so much fun." Jested Draco. "Their are many more of my coven in this forest you might have been strong enough to handle me but you will die a painful death by my brethren if you don't let me go." Warned the vampire. "Making threats are we? Maybe I should kill you quickly and leave the forest then…" "No no not threatening you wizard I only attacked you in the first place because I thought you were a regular mortal gone wandering too far. Your kind haven't ventured into this area of the forest for months. Let me go and we can just go our separate ways." Pleaded the vampire. "Ya know I would but, I HATE YOUR KIND." Draco spat. Closing his grip on the hand that levitated the vampire caused it's throat to compress violently. Another motion of his hand and the vampire slammed into the nearest tree. Using his hand hand Draco transfigured a large fallen branch into several wooden stakes that skewered the vampire to the tree.

As if nothing happened Draco pushed forward he estimated he couldn't be more than a few miles away now. He had learned of Anatoli's whereabouts among other things by visiting several unsavory establishments with no luck. His patience wearing thin, until he had gone to that pub wearing his death eater attire, now with all the things he had been through in the last four years Draco was confident in his skills but even he had begun to worry when every shady creature in the pub stood up and stared at him the moment he walked in. Draco managed to get the information he desired and more, unfortunately he wasn't quite sure he'd ever be able to get that smell out of his dragon hide boots ever again, his favorite pair no less. As he continued to walk Draco came into a clearing with several tents and a large fire in the middle, drunken men singing sloshing their ale about as if they hadn't a care in the world. Draco had arrived at the Russian's camp.

With a magically amplified voice Draco announced his presence. "YA ishchu vashego lidera cheloveka po imeni Anatoli." "Your accent betrays you and your Russian is terrible, what brings you here _Brother._ Questioned the Russian man mockingly as he walked towards Draco. "Anatoli I presume?" Asked Draco rhetorically. "The Dark Lord has sent me, I'm here to solve your... Recruiting problems." Sneered Draco. "You? You're one man, the dark lord made it sound as if he was sending a battalion of reinforcements. Our problem is far more than a little recruiting difficulties, your presence will change nothing!" yelled Anatoli angrily. "Is that so? Tell me than what is the real problem?" "I've recruited wizards, giants, trolls, werewolves, vampires, and every other manner of creature that the dark lord saw fit, if they didn't bend to his will I made them, if they still didn't bend to his will I killed them. So naturally when the Dark lord asked me to come here and recruit all of the vampire covens in Transylvania I thought nothing of it. But the vampires here aren't the same their organized, and powerful, even by vampire standards. I've lost sixty men, the only reason we're still here is because I want revenge for my men and the dark lord promised to aid me. Instead he insults me by sending you. My men leave tomorrow and you can go back to your dark lord tail tucked between your legs and tell him that my recruitment days are over!" belted Anatoli. "You'll be staying, I am the reinforcements and I will help you deal with them. I met some of your _problem_ on the way to finding you, wasn't much of a _problem_ for me." Draco jested. "You killed one on your way through the forest?" asked Anatoli. "Yes and six others getting information to find your whereabouts." replied Draco nonchalantly. "If we stay you've killed us all, they will know who was responsible for killing their brethren they had given us another week to be here before we left. That agreement will be forgotten and they will come to end us. We are leaving NOW!" panicked Anatoli. Raising his wand at Anatoli Draco began to threaten the man. "As I've said your not going anywhere coward. I'll kill you and call him if you mention anymore of leaving. Tomorrow you'll tell me more of what you know and we will come up with a plan of action." After Draco had made his threats the man quieted down. After finishing their discussion Anatoli talked to his troops and Draco set up a tent of his own. Laying down for the night Draco wondered how many vampires could possibly be in one coven for them to be such a threat to a large group of hard ass wizards like these men. Struggling to fall asleep thinking of his task at hand Draco let his mind wander to other things…

" _Hermione, He's been to my house, my father is in deep… I I don't know what's gonna happen but it isn't good." said Draco with a somber tone. "What does this mean for you Draco? You still meant what you said before, don't you?" wondered Hermione. " Of course Mione you know I'm not that way anymore screw what my father thinks. I won't abandon you I care too damn much. I'm worried for you though, well everybody really, I now understand why we call him he who must not be named. I'm not really even sure he cares about that blood purity bull shit. No he's more about absolute power, and he's not gonna stop Mione he's not gonna stop." rambled Draco. "We'll get through it together, no matter what." replied Hermione with a half smile. "No matter what." repeated Draco as he rested his forehead against Hermione's._

Thinking about the old times spent with Hermione made Draco equally parts sad and happy. On one hand, those were the best days of his life, but ultimately he lied to her and betrayed her trust it's been years and they were now on opposite sides of the war and he had become both a monster and Voldemort's personal puppet. Every time Draco tried to remind himself that he had no choice, it seemed he was forced into doing some other terrible thing he didn't want to do, yet he kept doing them, no his soul was lost the only redeeming quality he had left was to try and keep those he cares about safe. That's his driving force that's why he won't fail and that's why ol flat face likes him so damn much. Draco's thoughts continued to drift as fell asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Transylvanian Terror**

 **Anatoli's Camp**

 **Friday September 26th 2001 7:31 a.m.**

Authors Note: sorry this took longer than anticipated, my mother had been ill and then fractured two vertebrae in her back and things got crazy so I of course prioritized family over the story. good news though I anticipate the follow up chapter fairly soon.

Despite the cold and foggy morning the camp was bustling with activity, even if it was fear induced activity. The only thing stopping the movement of the men was what was left of last nights fire providing just that little extra warmth. The fire continued to do its job just as Draco would do his. Draco continued walking through the camp heading towards Anatoli's tent. He was nearly there when a man stopped him. "My name is Erik, Erik Alexander. Young man correct me if I'm wrong, but your a Malfoy yes?" asked the man. "Is that a problem?" asked Draco a little more snidely then intended. "Oh no just the opposite in fact, what's your relation to Abraxas Malfoy?" inquired the older man. "He's my grandfather, did you know him?" replied Draco. "Yes, well in a manner of speaking. He saved my and my family's lives in Berlin in 1944. You see at that time the muggles second great war was in full swing, with Gellert Grindelwald pulling the strings behind the scenes. My mother and father were muggles attempting to keep their heads down and get through the war. German occupation had other ideas. My older sister had already shown signs of magic but hers was stunted and had grown outwardly dangerous in my family's attempts to hide it. Abraxas had been stationed their under ministry orders. He saved us from the Germans and brought us to a place to hide out through the rest of the war bringing us food, news, and stories. I looked up to him as much as my own father." Erik said finishing his story. "I didn't know that, my grandfather never talked about his life during the war…" replied Draco somewhat stunned. "Well of course he didn't wartimes aren't often going to be filled with good memories, especially when your working to stop a madman like Grindlewald, or worse working for one." uttered the man sadly. "What's that supposed to mean?" you're working under the same "madman" I am." "Yes well I lost my way and I caused my son to lose his as well. I have no choice, but you do and you're better than that, no matter how you may act I can see it in your eyes, your mask of indifference can lie but your eyes do not. If you get the chance, walk away from this life if you don't you'll end up losing yourself." "Your son sir?" Asked Draco. "Oh I suppose you didn't know, Anatoli is my son." With that Erik gestured towards Anatoli's tent and began to walk towards it with Draco following behind.

Anatoli and a few other men were gathered around a table with seemingly discussing tactics, Draco couldn't be sure as they all stopped once they were aware he entered. "Ah Malfoy nice of you to join us. Well tell us your great plan then, last night you seemed to think our vampire problems were of no difficulties for you." belted Anatoli mockingly, his men getting a laugh in the process. "Tell me everything you know about them first." Draco replied trying to keep his patience in check. "Oh, but I thought the Dark Lords great errand boy knew everything." jested Anatoli. "Boy, you call me boy and make a mockery of me? The only one acting like a child here is you Anatoli, and if you wanted to be treated as such I suggest you continue. However we have more important things to do so if your done mocking me in an attempt to stoke your ego in front of your men then tell me what you know." Draco said angrily having had quite enough of Anatoli. "I agree with Mr. Malfoy your acting like a child Anatoli, tell the man what he wants to know." replied Eric. Looking a bit ashamed Anatoli began to speak. "The vampire coven here dates back more than a millennium. It's a far larger coven and all that belong to it operate differently from any vampire coven I've seen. Normally vampires covens are small and even other vampires would be treated as enemies by them as they typically barely get along with those in their coven. However this coven seems more like a brotherhood. When we went to them in hopes to talk with their leader they let us, but only because we had such large numbers. After talking to him I'll be glad to never see him again. The Transylvanian Terror the legends call him. I had brought sixty men with me that day. Their were six vampires in that room apart from him. Everyone of my men was death within a few minutes, he let me leave and told me to send a message to the dark lord. He gave my men and I two weeks to leave Transylvania in those two weeks they would not harm us, but if we were here any longer he would leave no survivors. I know the coven to be more than one hundred strong in total. Seven of them, seven that's all it took. The terror and his guards are certainly not like normal vampires I'm sure about every member. The castle that the coven resides is a safe place for those in the coven, but they aren't forced to reside within it, they can come and go as they please however it seems many of them choose to live there and they treat the leader as if he were a king." "What made the Dark Lord so interested in these particular vampires? Was it just because of their abnormal power? I was under the impression that there might be something more…" Draco asked. "Yes well supposedly they have a Dacian war scepter whose ruby jewel at the top can grant immense powers." replied Eric. "We haven't confirmed the validity of that rumor, but the Dark Lord seemed quite sure of it. Spoke Anatoli. "Well that's about the only good news I got from that information." Draco said almost to himself. "Why is that good news Malfoy?" Anatoli inquired. "It means The Dark Lord could care less about the actual recruitment of the Vampires, his real concerns lie with the acquisition of that artifact. The bad news is that very same artifact might be what's making those vampires so strong. Our only concern is getting that artifact, whether we bargain for it, steal it, or kill them and take it, that's our only concern." Finished Draco. "Yes well, easier said than done Malfoy. "Where is this castle." Draco asked walking towards the map. "We are here, heading north east through this path leads to a mountainous region there's a winding path leading to the peak of the mountain. That is where the castle resides." Replied Anatoli. Draco was about to talk when a thunderous roar echoed so loud it rattled his bones, another roar and an explosive noise followed by the sounds of chaos prompted everyone to rush outside. Now Draco had seen everything.

Draco figured that was the largest Dragon he had ever seen a Transylvanian Ironbelly it must've been sixty maybe sixty-five feet long it was easily laying waste to the camp its Fiery breath almost explosive in nature. Even crazier still was what was riding the Dragon, A fittingly large and rather demonic looking Vampire rode on the Ironbelly's back. Some of Anatoli's men had grouped up and were attacking the dragon, however every spell that found its mark decidedly had little to no effect on the dragon, even the killing curse. With sheer destruction and terror being wrought by this vampire and his dragon Draco could only assume that this was the Transylvanian Terror Anatoli spoke of. "Anatoli, you didn't say the vampires had a Dragon." "I can't tell you what I don't know. Do you see now boy, do you see that we need to leave he'll kill us all." yelled Anatoli. "Group up and create a combined shield charm, I'll handle this." replied Draco.

Taking action quickly Draco pulled his Firebolt out of his pouch and mounted it kicking off hard. He raced upwards towards the left side of the dragon pulling out his wand he cast several spells at the dragon, all of which proves as useless as the last. Draco figured that the magical properties of the dragon's hide plus the sheer size and strength of the dragon was what caused its resistance to the spells. The vampire nor the dragon had noticed him. Focusing Draco began to cast a modified bombarda spell at the Dragon. The explosion was strong enough to physically knock the dragon and it's rider off course, quickly recovering the dragon turned it's head towards Draco it's rider doing the same. Ok Draco you got his attention now what. The dragon chased after Draco but he knew as far as sheer speed was concerned his Firebolt wouldn't let him down. Draco increased his speed somewhat not wanting to pull too far away but not wanting to be burnt to a crisp either. Concentrating his magic Draco began making a series of hand movements and gestures with his wand. Looking back behind him Draco saw the Ironbelly had begun to catch up, it started spitting fire, the end of the flames a mere six feet behind Draco. The danger didn't break his concentration Draco continued his spell, five feet, four, Draco could feel the heat, three, two feet away the flames practically nipping at his rear. A mere foot away now any longer and Draco would be engulfed and suffer a fiery death. Finishing his complex spell at the last possible moment black tendrils released from the end of Draco's wand, growing in size they met the dragon's flame, but instead of being engulfed by the flames the tendrils grew around them swallowing them whole and snuffing them out. The dark tendrils continued spreading reaching further out they began to engulf the Dragon in the same way. The dragon cried out primally anguish it's scream so loud it was as if it was literally cutting through the air. Smirking Draco started to accelerate. The mass of the dragon started to free fall in the cloud of dark smoke.

The vampire lunged through the black tendrils his deathly white skin being singed by the smoky blackness of the tendrils, not looking too much worse for wear. Despite the increase in speed the vampire managed to first smack and then grab the tail end of Draco's broom the sudden force and weight causing Draco to spiral out of control. Barely having managed to stay on his broom Draco eventually regained control, however once he did the vampire attempted to get a hold of more of his broom and dislodge Draco. Draco gave the vampire a swift kick to it's ugly mug buying him enough time to start flying in a manor where he could maintain control and make it difficult for the vampire to hang on, barrel rolls, coming in close contact with trees and their branches no matter how many things he ran the vampire into it managed to hang on. Willing his broom to go as fast as possible Draco began to fly nearly straight up staying tight to his broom he grabbed his wand back out and cast more spells trying hit the vampire despite hanging on by one hand. No matter how many he cast the vampire eluded them. Draco having flown up so high it was hard to breath. Coming to an abrupt stop before quickly darting downward Draco flew at maximum speed just as he had done on the way up. The difference however was that in a full nose dive downward he was able to go even faster.

Hurtling towards earth at the full speed of his Firebolt wasn't exactly Draco's idea of a good time, but it seemed like the best remaining option. Streaking downwards he went back down through the clouds until the world began to come back in to view. Closer and closer he got the larger everything got until he was maybe only a couple hundred feet up descending below the tops of some trees now. Draco concentrated his magic and took his own unaided flight concentrating upwards fighting against all his momentum. The vampire having realized Draco was attempting to bail let go of the broom, but it was too late for him he was gonna go down and go down fast. Concentrating on going upwards and forward Draco was able to move along the horizon, however he was still going to fall having managed to just slow his tremendous speed. At the last possible moment Draco managed to use his magic to lessen the fall. Smashing into a large branch on a tree Draco then hit the ground bouncing like a skipping stone and then smashing into the ground again, only to bounce again several times until he crashed for a last time rolling violently and smashing into the trunk of a large tree. Struggling to remain conscious Draco looked at his surroundings trying to see where the vampire had landed after a few moments he saw in the distance maybe eighty yards away he saw the small crater that formed from the vampire colliding with the ground. Just like the last time Draco had been flying about and crashed into the ground he knew some things were broken.

He started to go about the mending process when he glanced over in the direction of the crater… He couldn't believe it. He knew that wasn't the normal process for killing a vampire, but his dark magic had been powerful enough to kill that nigh invincible Dragon and that very same spell had damaged the vampire, then Draco had flown thousands of feet into the air and hurdled towards the earth like a comet the impact of the vampire had made a damn Crater for Merlin's sake. But their it was climbing out of the crater. At Least it looked like his body was in all the wrong places Draco thought. It was a mistake the moment he thought it however. He heard the noise from where he was, like bones being snapped. The vampires body was writhing and jerking all over the place but his body was slowly reordering itself properly again with one last crick of its neck it began walking towards Draco. Pulling himself into a sitting position leaning against the tree Draco began mending what he could with spells as quickly as he could. He figured he had two options. He could disapparate and patch himself further and then aparatate back trying to catch the vampire before he was entirely gone. Or option two he could finish this now! He would finish it now, he couldn't risk the vampire getting away Draco needed information. Finishing his spells Draco got up. Lifting a large chunk of the earth Draco hurtled it towards the vampire, it was much too fast. Thinking quickly Draco charmed two nearby trees and they began to come alive as his protectors. The vampire dodged several swings of the branches but eventually a particular nasty swing met its mark. Meanwhile Draco had dug into his pouch to further heal himself. It didn't take long before the vampire had utterly destroyed the trees. How this vampire even with some magical artifact could be so powerful was beyond him. The vampire was on him in an instant giving Draco a good backhand that sent him flying. The vampire was already standing where Draco had landed. Picking him up by his shirt the vampire went to strike again but Draco's shield charm held strong deflecting the blow. Going for another swing Draco managed to dodge while simultaneously transforming his wand into a silver dagger managing to stab the vampire in the abdomen. Squealing in anger more than pain the vampire pulled the dagger out and threw it at the ground, before it could land Draco had already summoned it back to his hands going in for another stab.

Catching Draco by his wrist the vampire whipped Draco around and slammed him into a tree. In a deep an booming voice the vampire asked "Who are you boy? Your not a useless spineless whimpering mess like the others." "I was sent by the dark lord to change your mind about recruitment. Replied Draco. "You think we would change our mind after we slaughtered your people and showed mercy letting the rest live, even gave them time to leave. Killing one of our brethren in the forest seems more like a revenge play Wizard!" Snarled the vampire. "I killed your brethren I wasn't here for your treaty and he attacked me when I was heading to the camp. I was making plans to come to your castle to discuss your potential aid from a different angle." Spoke Draco. "You thought you could just waltz on in by yourself?" Cackled the vampire "Yes." "You really do have a spine then boy, shame if you would have come the first time we might have considered some sort of alliance. Why does your master want our help so much anyways?" Demanded the vampire. "Turns out he doesn't really. It's rumored your in possession of a certain artifact, a ruby Scepter." Spoke Draco. "Ah know about that do you? Well it belongs to us and no one else will possess it. It's too bad I can't turn you into a vampire boy, I like you, but you killed my brethren and more importantly my dragon." Finished the vampire as he pulled his arm up his sharp nails on his hand angled in an attack position. 'Wait." Draco yelled extending his hand and pushing all his magic into q banishing charm. Sending the vampire flying the opposite direction into another tree. The vampire was on his feet and right next to Draco again in a matter of a second or so. "Don't beg it doesn't suit you." Said the vampire. "Not begging I don't believe I'm beaten, not just yet anyways. But before we continue listen to what I have to say. You've been impressed by me correct? Well I am a insignificant nothing compared to the dark lord in terms of power. He can do things you couldn't imagine. If I live but fail him he Will kill me and anything else I care about. Then he will come here and finish my job. If your kind still refuse he will end you and take what he wants. I am not threatening you I'm telling you that is a fact. He is unstoppable and he will come here and wipe your kind out like he's the plague. The only outcome where we both live is you listening to me now and handing over that ruby." Warned Draco. "Ahaha he is just one man boy, your little story won't scare us. "Laughed the vampire." Draco spoke in a somber tone "Very well then you've sealed your fate."

Getting up Draco stared the vampire in the eyes daring the vampire to make the first move. Taking the bait the vampire swung his arm like a machete intending to rake his claw like hand across Draco's face the result instead was the vampire's hand going right through as if he had missed Draco altogether. The vampire took another swing, and then another looking angrier after each failed attempt. Beginning to laugh in a truly mocking way Draco spoke " Not as fast or as strong as you thought then eh?" The vampire absolutely livid now began attacking Draco in a blur of movement from all different angles one moment he's on the left of Draco then the right then behind, then in front again and on in went all the while Draco's annoyingly perfect face and jawline remained unscathed. The vampire went in for one last attack, this time when the vampires hand went through Draco, his body disappeared into a puff of smoke. The vampire Screamed deep and guttural towards the sky, quickly is scream of anger turned into a scream of agony as Draco had plunged a large silver sword straight through the vampire right where his heart should be… The familiar sound of snapping bones pierced the air yet again, the vampire had opted to turn all of his body parts around instead of literally turning around. The vampire now facing Draco pulled the sword out and took a slower than usual swipe at Draco with it. Using his magic Draco stopped the advancing blade a few inches from it's target while simultaneously firing a spell at what was now a large un-healing wound in the vampires chest from where the sword had penetrated. The vampire staggered backwards once then once more before falling on one knee. Smirking draco began to focus his magic and cast another intricate spell, one that would surely finish the job. Speaking draco began "Decrescit Phoebe, quae quamquam sol ortus est, ne moriar, ut mortuus. Decrescit Phoebe, quae quamquam sol ortus est, ne moriar, ut mortuus." The vampire was back to his feet but was unmoving. Draco continued "Decrescit Phoebe, quae quamquam sol ortus est, ne moriar, ut mortuus." A bright red light released from draco's wand hitting the vampire directly! The vampires body immediately went ablaze fire covering every inch of its body. The vampire began to Emulsify melting like candle wax onto the forest floor. Draco felt satisfied with his success, that is until it sunk in that this was only going to make acquiring that damn ruby harder. Whilst recommitting to his healing efforts so he could safely apparate back to camp to see the damage that was done Draco happened to glance in the direction of the vampires remains. Well, at least he was glancing at the spot the remains had been… In an instant Draco's back was clawed open then near his ribs then his face lastly one more swipe in the back of his leg. Crumpling to his knees first then all the way down landing on the ground on his uncut side Draco was privy to unrelenting pain. Draco Opened his mouth to speak but only managed to gurgle out a strained croak. "How?" before the vampire could answer a blinding hot white light pierced the very fabric of the forest. Following the blinding light came a deafening ringing in his ears the ringing was so loud it echoed inside his own head. With what remained of Draco's consciousness his eyes strained through the white, before fading out he saw a small figure approach. I must be dying Draco thought before the white faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Chocolate and Chestnuts**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Location: Not a clue**

Authors note: Very short little chapter, but i suspect some of you guys have been waiting for this kind of chapter so i decided that it was worth posting on its own hope you enjoy, i know my grammar, punctuation, etc... aren't always perfect throughout this story, writing is not my strong suite just had a story I wanted to tell. If you're enjoying please review it brightens my day when I get reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Draco awoke from slumber feeling like he hadn't slept that well in quite some time, with a half lidded glance around Draco's memories quickly returned to him and realized he didn't recognize his surroundings. Instantly Draco was upright and had summoned his wand to his hand quickly pointing it to the fabric door to the room he was in. Calming slightly Draco realized he was in a magically enlarged tent. Cautiously and quietly Draco got to his feet, summoned his clothes and promptly left the room wand aimed and ready he wandered through the tent until he came across what he would describe as the living room, that's when he saw her. Hermione Granger looking as beautiful as ever, was comfortably sitting on the sofa with her legs half beneath her and half jutting out reading an over-sized book . Draco lowered his wand. Clearing his throat he spoke. "So it was you that helped me then?" Hermione Glanced up from her book in Draco's direction ignoring his question spoke softly almost as a whisper. " Oh, your up how are you feeling?" replying quickly Draco said. " Just fine, how did you find me?" "Well it wasn't hard you were above the forest fighting the largest dragon I've ever seen. "Granger, you know that isn't what I meant." "You told the order in your letter that this area was being heavily recruited, we had already had intel that said the same, among other things…" Draco could see it on her face she knew about the ruby. " other things like… the ruby I presume." Hermione replied. " yes well that's why we are here, can't let him get a hold of more powerful artifacts." "We?" asked Draco. "There are more order members that came with me. I didn't come back to them when I found you. There was a very long pause in the room before Draco spoke again. "Why did you help me?" shrugging her shoulders Hermione replied while getting up to move towards Draco. "Why did _you_ help me?" "I guess I'm not a complete monster yet." Draco said not quite meeting Hermione's gaze. "Draco, look at me." Hermione spoke while resting her hand on his cheek. "You're not a monster at all. I understand why you made the choices you did and I forgive you for whatever this war has made you do, its WAR Draco no one remains innocent during war." Boiling over with anger he suspected was mostly towards himself Draco responded. "FORGIVE ME? YOU DON'T KNOW ME GRANGER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE! I AM A DEATH EATER! WE ARE NOT WHAT WE WERE AS CHILDREN. YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT THAT MADMAN HAS TURNED ME INTO! YOU WERE FOOLISH FOR SAVING ME, I COULD'VE KILLED YOU! Slightly watery eyed Hermione replied. "You wouldn't hurt me Draco, you couldn't than and you can't now. Come with me! Leave your past behind!" speaking more calmly now Draco replied Thank you for saving me. Run back to your friends and we can call it even." replying Hermione asked. "Have you forgotten our promise already!" Taking a deep breath Draco reached out his hand brushing a stray chestnut curl behind her ear wiping away the single tear that had begun to form in her deep chocolate colored eyes. Leaning into her and resting his forehead against hers he spoke. "No matter what. How could I forget, but feelings and broken promises aren't relevant anymore I am a death eater and a monster and I couldn't join you even if I wanted to." Draco finished placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's stunned lips "Goodbye Hermione." With that Draco walked out of the tent ignoring her calls of "Draco wait don't go." and disapparated back to Anatoli's camp.


End file.
